Keep it in Mind
by Schillok
Summary: Und noch eine Übersetztung. Diesmal ist es eine Taijun, oder Junichi. Irgendwie... Zumindest könnte sie es sein...


**Keep it in Mind**

originally written by: gia-x

translated by: Schillok

„Na, wie fühlt sich das an?"

Vor seiner Antwort gab Tai ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

„Oh Jun. Du weißt wirklich, was einem Jungen gut tut."

Tai und Jun waren in Tai's Schlafzimmer. Tai lag auf dem Bett, wärend Jun auf ihm saß und seinen Rücken massierte.

„Mhh, danke Tai... Man, ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, dessen Rücken sosehr verspannt ist wie deiner. Ich nehme mal an es ist sehr anstrengend, die Welt zu retten."

„Wenn das nur alles wäre..."

„Ja, ich weiß - es geht um Sora und Matt, stimmt's? Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du Sora magst."

„Nun ja... und was ist mit dir? Was denkst du von Matt?"

Tai mochte die Richtung, in die sich das Gespräch entwickelte überhaupt nicht. Deswegen zog er es vor, auf ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Jun antwortete sofort.

„Ich glaube, dass habe ich hinter mir. Matt mag ja ein toller Junge sein, aber er ist nicht der einzige. Ich habe schon ein Auge auf jemand anderes geworfen."

Neugierig hob Tai seinen Kopf.

„Wirklich? Wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn?"

„Ja, tust du. Es ist Shoun, Joe's Bruder."

Jun hörte mit der Massage auf und blickte verträumt im Raum umher. Wie von selbst zog Tai eine enttäuschte Miene und drehte sich mit seinem Kopf zu ihr um, aber kaum sah er ihre verträumten Augen, legte er sich wieder zurück auf dem Rücken.

„Jun, was ist so besonders an Shoun?"

„WAS? Die Frage sollte lauten: Was ist NICHT so besonders an Shoun!"

Tai seufzte vor Bedauern, wärend Jun munter von Shoun schwärmte.

*****

Der nächste Tag, Jun war auf dem Heimweg von einer ihrer Freundinnen. Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Kaugummi, aber als sie gerade um eine Ecke ging, stieß jemand mit ihr zusammen. Der Inhalt ihrer Tasche flog auf den Fußweg und Jun bereitete sich darauf vor, mit dem Unbekannten zu schimpfen.

„Shoun?" Jun schaute überrascht in das bekannte Gesicht. Mit dem Schimpfen wurde wohl nichts. „Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

„Nein, ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Schließlich ist dir alles auf den Boden gefallen!"

Beide bückten sich und sammelten die verstreuten Sachen auf. Wärend sie das taten, lächelte Jun die ganze Zeit Shoun an - woraufhin dieser sichtlich röter im Gesicht wurde. Als beide das Zeug wieder in die Tasche legten, strichen „ausversehen" ihre Hände aneinander - und Shoun wurde sogar noch verlegener.

„Bist... Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Ich bin okay." Fast im selben Moment lächelte sie verschlagen. „Aber es würde mir besser gehen, wenn du heute mit mir Essen gehen würdest." Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen.

„Alles, damit es dir besser geht", grinste Shoun zurück. „Ich hole dich um sieben bei dir ab!"

Dann gingen sie wieder weiter, natürlich nicht ohne sich ständig nach dem anderen umzudrehen. Als Shoun aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden ist, sprang sie glücklich jubelnd umher. 

„HURRAAAA!"

Den Weg nach Hause legte sie rennend zurück. Als sie dort ankam, traf sie auf Tai und Davis, die zusammen mit Davis's Videospielen beschäftigt waren.

„Hallo! Ratet mal, was passiert ist!" Keine Antwort. „Ich sagte: RATET MAL!"  

„Kari wartet vor der Tür und will mir ihre Liebe gestehen." - die Davis-typische Antwort.

Jun stampfte zum Fernseher du zog den Stecker heraus. „HEY!" Die Jungs blickten sie teils ungläubig, teils gereizt an. Allerdings machte das Jun herzlich wenig aus.

„Ich sagte: Ratet mal"

Davis schaute sie sichtlich genervt an. „Und das habe ich auch gemacht."

„Egal! Ihr werdet nie glauben, was mir auf dem Nachhauseweg passiert ist!"

Davis wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als Tai ihm einen leichten Schlag in die Rippen versetzte. Beide hörten nur zu und nickten ab und zu mit dem Kopf, wärend Jun von ihrem „Zusammentreffen" mit Shoun berichtete. Nachdem sie alles erzählt hatte, umarmte Tai sie leicht und sagte:

„Ich freue mich so für dich!"

Dann umarmte auch Davis seine Schwester. „Gut gemacht. Meine Schwester hat endlich eine Verabredung." Ein kurzer Schlag auf seinen Kopf folgte, woraufhin Davis mit gespielt unschuldiger Stimme und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht eine Entschuldigung murmelte. „Auch wenn ich wahnsinnig gerne mehr erfahren würde, ich muss los. Ken's Eltern haben mich heute zum Essen eingeladen. Bis später!" Davis schnappte sich eine Tasche und rannte aus der Wohnung raus.

„Was? Es ist schon um Fünf? Shoun wird in zwei Stunden hier sein und mich abholen und ich bin noch lange nicht soweit."

Tai sah dies als sein Stichwort, ebenfalls zu gehen und ging langsam zur Wohnungstür. „Ich geh' dann mal, damit du dich bereit machen kannst. Bis da..." Tai beendete den Satz nicht, denn er wurde von Jun unterbrochen.

„TAI! Bleib' doch hier! Du kannst mir helfen." Tai überlegte einen Moment, als Jun ihn bittend fragte: „Tai, ich muss perfekt aussehen. Möchtest du nicht, dass ich perfekt aussehe? Bitte, sei ein Schatz!"

Tai fuhr überrascht zusammen, als Jun Schatz sagte. Er war etwas verwirrt und dachte kurz nach. 'Schatz? Sie hat mich Schatz genannt? Oder zumindest... ich soll einer sein...'

Jun betrachtete sein Schweigen ganz einfach als ein „Ja" und zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

*****

Fast zwei Stunden später, Tai lag auf der Couch, als Jun aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Sie trug einen grünen Wollpulover und einen dunkelbraunen, knielangen Rock, stellte sich vor Tai und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.

„Und?"

Ein leises Pfeifen entfuhr Tai, nachdem er sie sich angesehen hatte. „Spitze! Das sieht toll aus." Just in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. „Ich geh' rann."

Tai sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Es war... Shoun.

„Hey, Tai."

„Oh, was ist los Shoun?"

„Ist Jun fertig?", fragte er nervös.

„Ähh, ja. Komm ruhig rein." Allerdings war dies für Shoun unmöglich, da Tai die ganze Zeit den Eingang blockiert hatte. Inzwischen war auch Jun dazugekommen.

„Ähh, Tai? Du versperrst die Tür", flüsterte Jun in sein Ohr.

Sofort bewegte sich Tai zur Seite, nicht ohne seine Augen von Shoun zu nehmen. Dieser betrat die Wohnung, und gab Jun eine Küßchen auf die Wange. Gleichzeitig überreichte er ihr einen Strauß Lilien.

„Oh Shoun. Sie sind wunderschön!"

Wärend Jun in die Küche rannte, um die Blumen in eine Vase zu stellen, saßen die beiden Jungen noch immer still im Wohnzimmer. Tai starrte Shoun an, die Arme verschränkt, wärend Shoun sich nervös im Raum umsah. Nach einer Minute, indem sich keiner von ihnen wagte zu bewegen, kam Jun wieder in den Raum, schnappte sich Shoun, verabschiedete sich kurz von Tai und verließ mit Shoun die Wohnung. Tai blickte ihnen hinterher, bis sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatten und warf sich dann der Länge nach aufs Sofa. Unbeweglich blieb er liegen und ging leise flüsternd seinen Gedanken nach.

„Warum fühle ich mich so... eifersüchtig? Jun ist doch nur mein Freund. Ein toller Freund, wenn man sie erstmal besser kennt, eine tolle Person. Ich wünschte mir... ich wünschte, sie wäre mit mir ausgegangen. Ich wünschte, sie würde sich fest in meinem Arm verharken. Ich wünschte, sie würde wegen mir so glücklich lachen. Ich wünschte... Ich wünschte ich wäre er."

*seufzt*

„Aber ich DARF nicht so fühlen! Ich will Sora, nicht Jun. Außerdem... immer wenn ich mich in einen Freund verliebe, läuft alles schief."

Kopfschüttelnd stand er vom Sofa wieder auf. Allerdings nur, um sich gleich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Was sage ich überhaupt? Ich bin nur eifersüchtig, weil ich nicht will, dass sie verletzt wird. Sie ist doch sowas wie eine Schwester für mich. Und da Davis nicht hier ist, übernehme ich eben die Rolle des besorgten Bruders."

*****

Jun fand Tai schlafend auf der Couch, als sie wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. In seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen Zettel. Jun kicherte leise, als sie sich ihn durchlas.

***An mich selbst:

Sag' Jun drei Dinge

1. ihre Eltern besuchen die Großeltern

2. Davis wird bei Ken übernachten

3. frag sie, wie die Verabredung lief

Tai***

„Du bist ja so süß, Tai. Du unterschreibst sogar diesen kleine Zettel an dich selbst." Aus ihrem leisen Kichern wurde ein Lächeln. Plötzlich wachte Tai auf und drehte sich zu ihr. Allerdings war er eindeutig erschöpft.

„Hallo Jun. Wie war... dein Date?"

„Einfach perfekt!"

„Das ist schö..." Tai schlief mitten im Satz ein.

„Tai? Tai! Vielleicht solltest du einfach nur schlafen."

„Kari? Ich bin's Jun... Dein Bruder ist hier eingeschlafen. Er sieht so müde und so friedlich aus... Genau!... Nein, er kann ruhig hier bleiben... Meine Verabredung! Shoun ist einfach großartig!..."

Wärend sich Jun mit Kari über das Telefon unterhielt, begann Tai im Schlaf zu murmeln.

„Jun, ich liebe dich. Oh ja, und wie."

„Tai?" Jun hatte irgend etwas gehört. Zunächst hatte sie angenommen, Tai sei aufgewacht, oder sie hätte es sich nur eingebildet. Trotzdem war sie neugierig. „Hey Kari, weißt du zufällig ob Tai im Traum spricht? ... Genau, ich glaube, er hat eben irgendwas gesagt... Nein, ich habe es nicht verstanden... Ja... Genau... Danke! Bis bald. Tschüs!"

Kaum hatte sie aufgelegt, ging sie zu Tai und beugte ihr Gesicht zu seinem herunter.

„Wovon träumst du, Tai? Es muss etwas sehr schönes sein."

Jun verließ den Raum, fast im selben Moment redete Tai erneut.

„Jun, vergiß ihn. Bitte... tu es für mich. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich viel mehr lieben, als er es jemals können wird." 

Kurz darauf kam Jun wieder in das Zimmer, mit einer Decke für Tai in den Händen. Sie deckte ihn vorsichtig zu, trotzdem griff Tai im Schlaf nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Ich werde dich für den Rest meines Lebens glücklich machen. Verlaß mich nicht."

Jun beobachtete lächelnd Tai's ungetrübtes Gesicht. Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesagt, erschien ihr alles ein wenig verschwommen. Hatte sie etwa... eine Träne in ihrem Auge?

„Weißt du was Tai? Man sagt doch, dass ein Traum deine wahren Gefühle enthüllt..."

Plötzlich verzog Tai sein Gesicht und er flüsterte mürrisch: „Nein Sora, nicht du!"

Jun's Lächeln verschwand. Sie löste Tai's Hand von der ihren und ging in ihr Zimmer. Dort ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Natürlich redet er über Sora. Wie konnte ich auch nur einen Moment glauben, dass er in seinem Traum mit mir gesprochen hatte? ...auch, wenn es sich ein Teil von mir so sehr wünscht. Aber es ist nicht so. Es wird immer Sora sein. Natürlich...  es wäre wundervoll, Tai ist so ein süßer Junge. Wer denkt nicht so? Wer würde es sich nicht wünschen? Außer Sora vielleicht.... Er ist ein Schatz, aber er ist mein Freund, mein Kumpel. Überhaupt: Schließlich habe ich jetzt Shoun und Tai... ist nur ein Freund."

Sie stand auf, schlich sich zur Tür und warf einen Blick auf Tai. Dann flüsterte sie leise und traurig, unfähig ihren eigenen Worten zu glauben.

„Ja. ...nur ein Freund."   

A/N: Ich... liebe offene Enden. Und das hier ganz besonders... Deswegen habe ich diese Story von Gia-x übersetzt. Ach ja... keiner von uns beiden hat Rechte an Digimon oder will mit seiner Story Profit machen.


End file.
